Reid in the Dark
by ElemPsychNCIS1
Summary: What if there was someone else with Shawn in the gas station? What if that person was an FBI agent investigating a total different case? The BAU team and the SBPD must work together to find the two. Spoilers for Shawn Takes A Shot in the Dark
1. Chapter 1

Shawn woke up to the two men who had kidnapped, arguing. He couldn't really make out what they were saying, but he was pretty sure it was about what they were planning.

"I say we just shoot them both and get rid of their bodies," Rollins said.

_Them, bodies,_ Shawn thought. _Who else is here?_

Shawn looked around him real quick looking for anyone else, when he heard a third voice enter the conversation.

"I'd advise against that," the voice stated.

Shawn quickly located the person who owned the voice, who was few feet to his left and said, "I agree with mystery person."

"Both of you shut up," Rollins ordered before walking out of the room.

Longmore not far behind.

Shawn looked at the other man. The man was duct taped to a table leg. He appeared to have taken quite a beating, probably no more than half an hour ago.

"Who are you," the man asked.

"Shawn Spencer, psychic detective for the SBPD," Shawn replied. "Your turn."

"Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI," the man answered.

"Seriously," Shawn asked. "No offense but you don't look like a FBI agent."

The agent sighed and said, "I'm a profiler for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia."

"Oh," Shawn said. "Let me guess you, were on vacation, saw something you weren't supposed and now you're here with me."

"No," Reid replied. "Not even close. My team and I were on a case investigating a series of robberies that were linked to one James Rollins. I may or may not have placed this station as his last known work place and come out here of a hunch."

"Who's James Rollins," Shawn asked.

"The one that wants to kill us," Reid answered. "For a psychic, you don't know a lot."

Shawn looked at him in a funny way and said, "My visions have been kind of jumbled up since I got shot and hit in the back of the head, so excuse me for asking a few questions."

"I have a question," Reid said.

"Shoot," Shawn said, before realizing what was coming out of his mouth. "I meant that figuratively."

"I know," Reid said. "Now, did you really kick out that tail light?"

"Yeah," Shawn said, taking a moment to admire his handy work. Or was it footy work? Eh, he had more important things to worry about.

* * *

"Reid this my fifth message. Hotch needs you at the station to help give a profile," Morgan said in his phone as he walked into the LA Field Office.

"Still no answer," JJ asked when she saw Morgan.

"No, and I'm starting to worry," Morgan replied putting his phone away.

"Maybe his phone is dead or is still sleeping. I mean we didn't get back to the hotel until like four in the morning," Emily said when she saw her two colleagues.

"Knowing Reid, I doubt it," Morgan said. "The kid practically lives off of only a few hours of sleep and coffee."

"I'll call Garcia and have her track his phone," JJ said taking out her phone and calling Garcia.

* * *

_"Domain of Endless Knowledge. How may I serve you today,"_ Garcia said answering her phone.

"Hey, Pen," JJ said.

_"If it's still about that background check on Rollins. I sent it to Reid about three hours ago,"_ Garcia replied.

"What was in the file," JJ asked, putting her phone on speaker.

_"He hasn't told you yet,"_ Garcia asked, confused.

"He's not even with us," JJ answered. "We need you to track is phone."

_"On it,"_ Garcia said as she began typing away at lightning fast speed.

_"Nada. I can't track,"_ Garcia said, in a defeated tone. _"It's either shut off, broken or dead."_

"Send us the Rollins background check, maybe we can figure out where he is that way," JJ said.

_"On it,"_ Garcia said and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it's time for you to be quiet," Longmore said after Shawn asked why he didn't kill him from three feet.

"He does hold a valid point," Reid said, taking Shawn's side. "If you really were still a killer you would have killed him where he stood and left the body for his friends to find."

"Shut up. Both of you," Longmore said before he went back to fixing the tail light Shawn kicked out.

* * *

"Looks like the last place, Rollins worked at before being arrested was a gas station called, Rhoda's," Rossi said, looking at the file with JJ, Morgan and Emily.

"Is it still in business," JJ asked.

"Yeah. A guy named Joseph Miller, bought it a couple of years ago," Rossi answered.

"The profile said that he might have a partner," Morgan stated. "I'll call Garcia and have her get a background check on the guy."

Morgan took out his phone and dialed Garcia's number.

_"Tell me you found him,"_ Garcia asked picking up the phone.

"Not yet, baby girl. Look, can you run me a background check on a guy named Joseph Miller, and see if he's crossed paths with Rollins," Morgan requested. "In fact do a background check on everyone Rollins knew, even the ones who were in prison with him."

_"I will get back to you as soon as I have something,"_ Garcia said before hanging up.

* * *

Shawn watched in pain as Rollins talked to his dad and Lassiter.

Oh, how he hoped that one of the would just look through that window and see him.

Reid watched as Longmore choked Shawn to keep him from calling out to the people outside with Rollins.

_Maybe I could scream for him, but if I did that, I might get both of us killed,_ Reid thought.

Shawn watched as his dad and Carlton walked out of view and possible down the road to where Rollins misled them.

Longmore released his grip from Shawn, who started coughing as he tried to breathe normally again.

Both Reid and Shawn watched as Longmore left the room to the front of the building.

"Why didn't you do anything," Shawn asked hoarsely and angrily.

"If I said anything, we'd both be dead," Reid explained. "Don't you want to get out of here alive."

"Yes," Shawn said. "But what if that was your team out there, wouldn't you want me to at least try to let them know someone was in here."

"If my team was out there, they would have arrested Rollins, come in here and saved us," Reid replied.

"You are so full of it," Shawn said as he managed to undo the duct tape that held his wrist together.

At that precise moment, Shawn phone started to vibrate on the table above Reid

* * *

"What do have Garcia," Hotch asked, when Morgan put his phone on speaker.

_"I have nothing on Joseph Miller except both birth and death certificates,"_ Garcia replied.

"When did he die," Emily asked.

_"July 1985,"_ Garcia answered. _"I'm sorry amigos."_

"It's okay Garcia. What about everyone else," JJ asked.

_"Everyone came up either still in prison or clean except for one Kara Macquarie,"_ Garcia replied. _"Get this, he was Rollins cell mate for the whole ten-year stretch. Both of them got released within days of each other. There's actual footage of them meeting up outside a café on the day of Rollins' release."_

"Where is he now," Emily asked.

_"That's where we hit another dead-end. Ever since his release, there's nothing on him except the fact that he bought a small apartment in his name in Santa Barbara. He hasn't even seen his parole officer once,"_ Garcia explained. _"I wish I could have done more."_

"It's more than we had before," Rossi said. "Send us his record as soon as you can."

_"Already sent,"_ Garcia said before hanging up.

"Morgan, you and JJ go to Santa Barbara and see if the local police can give you anymore information than what's in his record," Hotch said as he grabbed Macquarie's record from the fax machine.

"Got it Hotch," Morgan said taking taking the papers from Hotch.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn watched as his phone dropped from the table and landed next to the profiler's feet.

"Kick it over here," Shawn demanded as he managed to get out his pocket knife and cut the duct tape that was around his waist.

Reid did as he was told.

Shawn picked it up and answered it, but the conversation was cut short when Longmore walked in and grabbed the phone.

"I wasn't calling the police, I swear," Shawn defended. "Look, all I want to do is talk to my girlfriend one last time."

Longmore look over at Reid and asked, "Was he calling the police?"

Reid shook his head and said, "Someone called him."

"Please," Shawn said getting Longmore's attention again. "All I want to do is hear her voice one last time, and tell her that I love her. You can watch me dial. You can can listen in. If you don't like what I say, you can kill me."

Longmore handed Shawn the phone and said, "Guarantee it. I will shoot you."

* * *

Morgan and JJ walked in the SBPD, badges in hand.

"Can I help you," a tall, lanky cop asked when he saw the two agents.

"We're with the FBI," Morgan stated. "We need to talk to a Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"He's out in the field right now. Maybe I can take a message," the cop offered.

"Do you know when he'll be back," JJ asked.

"There's no telling when he'll be back," a woman replied walking over to the small group. "One of our consultants got in over his head and is now missing, presumed injured."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Morgan said.

"Maybe I can help you, Agents-," the woman paused, not knowing their names.

"Morgan and Jareau," Morgan replied making introductions.

"Chief Vick," the woman stated. "We can talk privately in my office. Follow me."

* * *

"Kara Macquarie," Vick said after looking over the file. "I haven't heard that name in almost thirteen years. He was Lassiter's first arrest as Head Detective."

"What can you tell us about Macquarie that isn't in this file," JJ asked.

"May I ask why the FBI is looking into a thirteen year old case," Vick asked in return.

"We have reason to believe that he is working with a guy named James Rollins are planning a robbery and that they have one of our team members," Morgan explained.

The word 'robbery' seemed to spike the chief's interest.

"What kind of robbery," Vick asked.

"That's the part that we're unclear of. Last week we got called in when a series of robberies took place all over LA. The only connection to the robberies is the red rose left at each scene. We connected the red rose to Rollins, since it's what he left behind at each robbery before his arrest thirteen years ago," JJ explained. "Now is there anything you can tell us about Macquarie."

"All I remember was that he very remorseful about what he did," Vick replied. "He wanted to apologize to the little girl's family."

Before anyone could say anything else, a woman practically burst into the office saying, "Chief, Shawn just called me. He's alive. Carlton and Henry are headed back to Rhoda's Gas Station."

Morgan and JJ looked at each other, then at back at the chief.

"I think our cases are connected," Morgan stated.

"How so," Vick asked.

"Rhoda's Gas Station was the last place Rollins worked at before getting arrested and was bought by Macquarie a couple of years ago," JJ explained.

"O'Hara, you ride with the two agents," Vick said. "I'll set up a team of back up officers and make sure a team of medics are en route."

* * *

"How stupid could you be? letting him use a phone," Rollins demanded. "Cops are probably on their way."

"He was just calling his girlfriend, man," Longmore/Macquarie defended.

"That's it," Rollins said as he cocked his gun. "We're done."

Shawn looked at the two men in front of him, then looked over at Reid, who had been knocked unconscious by Rollins hitting him upside the head with the gun, when he tried to undo his binds. He then quickly covered his face and turned his head.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Shawn prepared himself for the pain, but no pain came. He uncovered his face and looked around him.

Longmore/Macquarie was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, lifeless.

Bending down next to Shawn's feet was Rollins, who was cutting the duct tape from his ankles.

"You shot your own partner," Shawn said, with a hollow voice.

Rollins pointed a knife at Shawn and said, "If you don't want to end up like your buddies here, you best keep your mouth shut and only do what I tell you to. Understand?"

Shawn swallowed thickly and nodded.

Rollins yanked Shawn to his feet and began pushing him out the back door.

* * *

Rollins shoved Shawn into the bed of a truck and began tying his wrists together with rope that was attached to hook on the frame of the truck.

After that Rollins moved to the cab of the truck, got in and sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ, Morgan, Lassiter, Henry and Juliet stormed into the gas station. Four out of the five of them had weapons drawn.

Once the cleared the front they made their way to the back.

JJ holstered her gun when she saw Reid. She ran over to him and quickly undid the genius' binds and laid him flat on his back.

"Spence," JJ whispered as she checked for a pulse.

She took her hand away once satisfied that he was still alive, and began looking over his injuries, thankful that a team of medics weren't far behind them.

Juliet, Lassiter, and Henry stood over the body that once belonged to Macquarie

"Where's Shawn," Henry asked, to know one in particular.

"You guys need to come see this," Morgan called from outside the back room.

Juliet, Henry and Lassiter ran out to where Morgan was and instantly saw what he saw

"Two sets of shoe prints. One set, nice and even. The other set, all over the place, like the person couldn't keep his own balance and stumbled the whole walk. The prints end where a set a set of tire tracks that lead to the highway, begin," Morgan mapped out.

* * *

"Look man, I have been shot," Shawn yelled over the wind. "I am jumping on your car."

"Jump on the FBI agent's," Lassiter yelled back, but it was to late.

Shawn had already positioned himself to jump off the back of the truck.

With forceful push and a loud yell, Shawn jumped from the truck and on to the hood of Lassiter's vehicle.

"Hang on tight! Hold on! Hold on," Henry yelled as his son landed on the hood.

Shawn pulled himself closer to the windshield and said, "Great idea, Dad! I was thinking of not doing that!"

* * *

On the other side of the truck, Juliet hand her gun aimed for Rollins' head when all of a sudden the FBI issued vehicle slowed to a stop.

"Damn it," Morgan said, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

* * *

"Give me the gun, Dad," Shawn demanded. "I have a clear shot!"

Henry gave Shawn the gun, who rest his arm between the mirror and the door, aimed the gun at the truck and pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

The truck came to a halt as smoke began to come out of the grill and rise into the air.

Lassiter turned his car at ninety degree angle before hitting the brakes and jumping out of the car.

Shawn handed him back the gun as he pulled him off the hood of the car.

Lassiter aimed the gun at Rollins and yelled, "Drop it! Drop it, now!"

Rollins let the empty gun fall to the ground and put his hands up in surrender.

Lassiter moved in on Rollins, as Henry went over to Shawn.

Lassiter came back over to his car with Rollins and slammed him on to the hood of the car.

"Nice shooting, Detective," Lassiter said looking at Shawn as he took out his cuffs.

"Did you just call me, 'Detective,'" Shawn asked tiredly.

"No," Lassiter quickly denied.

Shawn smirked a little knowing that, he was going to hold this moment over Lassiter for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Shawn woke up to someone walking into his hospital room.

"Ever heard of knocking," Shawn asked with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry," the person apologized. "The nurse said it was alright. I guess she thought you were still sleeping."

Shawn open his eyes and looked at the person who walked in the room and said, "If it isn't the man of the hour, FBI Agent Dr. Reid. You look better than when I last saw you."

Reid looked way better than he did the previous day. He was in a clean set of clothes, all blood was gone from his face, and he was sporting about four noticeable bandages and a black eye.

"I wish I could say the same for you, but to be honest you look worse," Reid replied.

"Well I did jump on to a hood of a moving police vehicle," Shawn stated.

"Morgan told me about it," Reid said.

"Morgan," Shawn asked.

"The FBI agent driving the black SUV," Reid explained.

"Oh, yeah," Shawn said remembering.

"You didn't really call your girlfriend, did you," Reid asked sitting down in a nearby chair. "Is it because you don't have one?"

"I have a girlfriend," Shawn defended. "Besides I couldn't have called her. If I did I would have scared her by practically telling her that I'm about to die. I had to call someone who I knew would understand what I was saying and be able to relay the message to Lassie."

"Lassie," Reid asked. "Like the dog from the classic book 'Lassie'?"

"Detective Lassiter," Shawn replied. "I just call him Lassie, because I know he hates it."

"If he hates it, then why do you do it," Reid asked.

"Because it fun to annoy him," Shawn said with a shrug. "Besides, I know that deep down in his heart, he's glad that he has such a cool nickname."

"How do you know," Reid asked.

"I'm psychic," Shawn replied simply.

Reid stood up and said, "Well I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I just want to make sure you were okay. The papers here don't give very much information."

Shawn shook his head and said, "You didn't wake me up. I've been up since around midnight."

"You really should be sleeping especially after what we went through," Reid stated.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see myself getting shot, running through the woods and I see Longmore's lifeless body," Shawn admitted.

Reid sat back down and said, "I can relate to those kinds of nightmares. I used to have them a lot."

Shawn looked at Reid and asked, "What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, I was kidnapped and held against my will for two days. I got drugged, tortured and was forced to choice over life and death. I saw an innocent couple get killed. I was found digging my own grave. I struggled to get past what I went through for months on end. I figured if I acted like everything was fine, then no one would notice. That was the dumbest move I ever made. I should have known better since I work with some of the best minds in the world," Reid shared.

"How did you get through it," Shawn asked, wondering if he could learn from this man.

"Once I realized my mistake, I leaned toward the support of my team, my family, the people who cared about me and wanted only the best for me. After that, my nightmares became less and less, and whenever I have one, I know who to go to for support," Reid replied.

Shawn was silent as he let Reid's words of wisdom sink in.

Reid stood up again and said, "Nightmares don't last forever. Given time they will fade and become a memory of the past."

With that said, Reid took out his business card and placed on the table nest to Shawn's bed saying, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm available."

With nothing else to say, Reid left Shawn alone with his thoughts and walked out of the room After all, he did have a plane to catch.

* * *

It wouldn't be until years later, when the two of the would see each again.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you all think? Was it as good? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Should there be a sequel? Hit me up with reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
